metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mii
'' and one from the Mii Channel (top-left).]] A Mii is a digital avatar for the Wii's Mii Channel. Description After the player creates them, they can be used as participating characters in certain Mii-oriented games, as first shown in Wii Sports, Wii Fit, and Wii Play. Miis are customizable and allow the user to capture a likeness or caricature, or capture the personality of themselves and others. Up to 100 Miis may be created on any Wii console. The Wii Remote itself can hold up to 10 Miis on its internal memory, which can later be transferred to another Wii console. In addition, Miis can also be exchanged via the WiiConnect24 service, whereby allowing a player's Miis to "Mingle" will enable such Miis to appear on other people's Wii consoles (appearing in a "Mii Parade", where up to 10,000 may feature). Users can also transfer Miis to supported Nintendo DS games. Miis can only be edited on the console on which they were created. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy require Miis to be used to identify one of three save files. (Metroid Prime Trilogy has a save for each of the three games per Mii, giving a total of nine files with three Miis.) The same six Miis come pre-loaded into both games, and will appear whether or not any Miis exist on the Wii. Copying a file in the game keeps the Mii with it. If the Mii representing the file is deleted or removed from the Wii's memory, the game will require the player to select a new one before continuing. It will later appear in Samus Aran's Gunship if the player activates the Mii Bobblehead unlockable. A Metroid-themed Wii U game called Battle Mii was shown at E3 2011. The demo pits two Miis dressed as Samus (with the color schemes of the Varia Suit and Fusion Suit) against a third Mii flying the Gunship. Battle Mii was later expanded upon and included in Nintendo Land as the Metroid Blast attraction, where up to five Miis (one flying the Gunship, and up to four playing as Samus) can compete in Surface-Air Combat or Ground Battle modes, or work together to complete the Assault Mission mode. Miis can be imported into Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as Mii Fighters, who can wear Samus's Helmet as a hat. The Mii Gunner's Special Moves are similar to those of Samus, and . Samus's Armor is also available as a DLC Mii Fighter costume for 3DS and Wii U, and is also included in the base game of Ultimate. Samus Aran Mii ] At the Game Developers Conference on March 11, 2010, Yoshio Sakamoto demonstrated his hit Nintendo DS game, Tomodachi Collection, to the American developers. One video included a comedic movie about him being rejected by Samus Aran. The Mii is based on recent depictions in the Zero Suit and includes the beauty mark that has been long hinted at but only recently included in Metroid: Other M. The Nintendo 3DS followup, Tomadachi Life, was advertised in an exclusive Nintendo Direct on April 10, 2014. The gameplay footage depicts Nintendo employees Bill Trinen, Satoru Iwata, Shigeru Miyamoto, Reggie Fils-Aime, and Eiji Aonuma as Miis, occasionally accompanied by characters such as Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Link, and the returning Samus Aran from Tomodachi Collection. During the Direct, Trinen remarks that it would be a dream come true to date Samus, followed by more gameplay footage of Trinen, Fils-Aime, and Iwata competing for Samus's affection. Samus chooses Iwata as her sweetheart, and then she partakes in a stage musical number. A Mii based on Samus is used in official marketing for the Samus's Armor DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Nintendo released a QR Code for players to download this Samus Mii. Gallery Mii Bobblehead.png|A Mii Bobblehead in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption SDS MPT.png|Miis on the Samus Data Screen of Metroid Prime Trilogy Battle Mii demo split-screen (no Wii U GamePad).png|Miis dressed in Power Suits in Battle Mii WiiU NLand MetroidBlast scrn03 WP.png|Miis competing in Surface-Air Combat in Nintendo Land NL Rapid Fire Helmet Samus.jpg|A Mii playing as Samus in Nintendo Land NL Gray Zero Suit.jpg|A Mii in a gray Zero Suit in Nintendo Land NL Zero Suits.png|Miis in Zero Suits in Nintendo Land Zero Suit Samus and Mii.jpg|Miiverse post of a Mii Fighter with Zero Suit Samus Samus Mii Fighter costume.jpg|Mii Gunners wearing a Samus costume in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U SSB4 Mii Fighter Samus Armor.jpg|A Mii Gunner wearing Samus's Armor in 3DS/Wii U SSB4 Samus Mii QR Code.png|QR Code for the Samus Mii used in 3DS/Wii U DLC marketing SSBU Panoramic with Ken and Incineroar.png|Panoramic artwork depicting Mii Fighters and Metroid characters File:SSBU Mii Samus's Helmet front and back.png|A Mii Fighter wearing Samus's Helmet in Ultimate. File:SSBU Mii Samus's Armor front.png|A Mii Gunner wearing Samus's Armor in Ultimate File:SSBU Mii Samus's Armor back.png|A Mii Gunner wearing Samus's Armor in Ultimate Links *Wikipedia article *Article References Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U